Tatianna
Tatianna '''es el nombre artístico de '''Joey Santolini, un presentador drag americano, estilista, maquillador y animador de Falls Church, Virginia. Es mejor conocido por haber sido concursante en la Temporada 2 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Tatianna fue anunciada como una de las concursantes para la RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race 2, donde fue eliminada en el episodio 2. Debido a un giro que ocurrió durante el episodio 5, Tatianna regresó a la competencia junto a la también previamente eliminada, Alyssa Edwards. Fue eventualmente eliminada por Alaska en el episodio 6. Su eliminación causó escándalo entre los fanáticos. Sobre Tatianna Tatianna fue conocida como una de las reinas más controversiales de la Temporada 2 y también como la más bonita y "fish" de su temporada. Tatianna también fue vista como una concursante inferior por las otras reinas, especialmente por Raven, por ser la reina más joven de todas. A pesar de ser tan glamourosa y "fish", siempre fue criticada por no llevar moda vanguardista ni presentaciones extravagantes. Sin embargo, fue elogiada y ganó el desafío de Snatch Game por su personificación de Britney Spears. Otras reinas piensan que no merecía ganar. Eliminación Tatianna fue eliminada en el episodio 9, "The Diva Awards". El desafío fue realizar un lip-sync y crear tres atuendos distintos para la pasarela, todo esto alusivo a los Diva Awards. * Atuendo 1 - "Teen Diva Awards" – donde las reinas tuvieron que crear un atuendo de moda vanguardista que representara a una superestrella adolescente. – Este fue el mejor atuendo de Tatianna, según los jueces. * Atuendo 2 - "Diva DC Press Awards" – donde las reinas tuvieron que lucir atuendos de "executive realness". – Tatianna escogió un atuendo a lo "Sarah Palin". * Atuendo 3 - "Diva Hollywood Extravaganza Awards" – donde las reinas tuvieron que crear un atuendo vanguardista que se pudiera usar en la Alfombra Roja de Hollywood. Parte del desafío fue ser entrevistada por James st. James de "The Freak Show's" en sus atuendos de Hollywood y cómo se sentían por estar allí. De acuerdo a los jueces, la mayoría de los atuendos de Tatianna parecían "a media cocción" y no resaltaban entre los de las otras competidoras, especialmente entre Raven y Tyra Sanchez. Así que Jujubee y Tatianna resultaron sentenciadas y tuvieron que llevar una batalla lip-sync de la canción "Something He Can Feel" de Aretha Franklin. Tatianna desafortunadamente no le dio el sentido correcto a la canción en el lip-sync y se vio deslumbrada por la energía de Jujubee durante la batalla, así que Tatianna fue enviada a casa. Desempeño en la Competencia Origen de su Nombre Drag Joey un día estaba revisando su colección de discos musicales y encontró uno de la cantante "Tatyana Ali". Joey pensó que era un nombre lindo y se quedó con "Tatianna" desde ese entonces. Entrada All Stars 2 "Thank you." Mensaje de Despedida Temporada 2 * "Do you 2 the FULLEST! Love TATI" All Stars 2 * "Thank You! ♡ Tati" - Primera eliminación. * "Had a BLAST! I Love you ALL! They got me Gurl! Lol Thankx! ♡ Tati" - Segunda eliminación. Frases Memorables Temporada 2 * "Thank you!" * "...Choices." * "Hey!" * "I'm sweet in the streets and you know, a freak in the sheets." * "I'll forgive but I won't forget the comments Sonique said, especially where she said "I'm not a threat". Well I am a threat now, because, I won, and you got sent home." * "Um, I don't think you're seeing that Tyra is a complete bitch." - Luego se arregla los flecos de su peluca. * "She has this Diva Attitude, like she's America's Sweetheart, but she's not." - En referencia a Tyra. * "You know you really shouldn't play the victim. It doesn't suit you, you don't do it well." - A Tyra en el escenario. * "And I don't like you. Are you happy? I don't like you." - A Tyra. * "Shut the **** up!" - A Tyra mientras hacían sus trajes de novia, durante el desafío de esta temática. * "Your outside is gorgeous Raven, but your insides are dark and nasty. And I don't like you." * "NO, I am not the Rebecca Glasscock of the second season." * "Think that I'm a door mat, think it, and when you find out a little bit more down the road, THINK WHAT YOU WANT!" - A Morgan McMichaels y Sonique. All Stars 2 * "Stupid bitch". * "Choices" - Reading a sus contrincantes. * "See me with them hands" * "Cause baby boy what you see, isn't always the truth" * "Cause baby boy, I got all the same parts that you do" Trivia * Antes de comenzar su carrera como drag, Joey trabajaba como estilista. * Comenzar a vestirse como drag a la edad de 14 y fue a la escuela como drag en varias ocasiones, como en Halloween. * Fue suspendido en varias ocasiones en la escuela por golpear a quienes la molestaban. * A pesar de que siempre lo identifican como latino, resulta ser una de descendencia afroamericana e italiana. * Vive y realiza presentaciones en Washington, D.C. * Su diva favorita es Britney Spears. * Su tipo de hombre son los latinos. * No quiere ser una mujer transgénero porque no quiere tener una vagina o pechos, pero lo llegó a considerar en el pasado. * Sus colores favoritos son el púrpura, el negro y el azul. * Es la primera reina en ser eliminada tres veces de la competencia, entre las temporadas regulares y All Stars. La segunda fue Alyssa Edwards. * En mayo de 2017, el número de teléfono de Tatianna fue filtrado por Tyra Sanchez en su cuenta de instagram. Como consecuencia, Tatianna publicó el número de Tyra también en su cuenta de instagram. Tatianna en las Redes # Instagram de Tatianna. # Twitter de Tatianna. # Facebook de Tatianna. en:Tatianna Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Eliminadas Tres Veces Categoría:Eliminadas Después de Ganar Categoría:Reinas de Virginia Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Tercera Eliminada Categoría:Séptima Eliminada Categoría:Novena Eliminada Categoría:Eliminada en Snatch Game Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Nacidas en 1988 Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Video Musical You Need To Calm Down Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales